


Home Court

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The King and King of L.A. [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero had always liked Jude's apartment better than his. Mostly, he realized now, because it had Jude in it. (The morning after episode 3X05).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Court

**Author's Note:**

> James LaRosa has confirmed that the bath is actually at Zero's place, which means the morning after 3X05 would be there as well. The fact that Zero's bathroom was so impersonal that a lot of us thought it was at the spa ... well, it gave me feels.

Jude may have been a decent cook, but he couldn't sing worth a damn. Zero didn't stop him, though, just sat on the edge of his kitchen counter and listened to the man he loved absolutely massacre Lady Gaga's "The Edge of Glory" while he cooked the eggs. Only when he turned around did Zero hold the phone back up, as if he'd been filming the whole time. "I was just going to Vine it, but a masterpiece like that deserves the full YouTube treatment."

Jude wagged the spatula at him in warning. "You're lucky that I know you're smarter than that, or I'd have to come up with some kind of horrible revenge."

Zero grinned. "Maybe, but that ass of yours is already getting likes on Instagram."

"As it should." Jude turned off the stove, moving the pan off the burner before turning around and moving into the space between Zero's legs. He pulled the phone out of his hands – mostly because Zero didn't fight him – and carefully tossed it backwards onto the opposite counter before stretching upward for a long, slow kiss. "I may have to steal one of your shirts, though. I'm not quite sure I'm ready to appear on TMZ in the same shirt I was wearing the night before."

Zero smirked. "You know I'm always happy to save you from your wardrobe." He leaned forward, teeth nipping at Jude's ear. "But you should probably bring over some clothes in case we end up spending the night here again. I'm always going to prefer your place, but things happen."

Jude pulled back just enough to look up at him. "You really like my place better?"

Zero gave him a "You're an idiot" look. "After we started sleeping together, I spent so little time here the cleaning staff asked me if I'd moved."

"Yeah, but—" Jude hesitated. "I thought that was because of the whole secrecy thing."

Zero made an exasperated sound. "I hung out at your place when you weren't even _there_."

Jude's lips curved upward. "I did wonder about that. You have a much better sports package than I do."

That was appallingly true. "Remind me to get that upgraded."

Now Jude just looked amused. "You really do like my apartment better."

"Yeah." Zero glanced around his big, empty kitchen, which looked as showroom ready as the rest of his big, empty condo. Jude's place was smaller, but it felt like _Jude_. "Maybe I'd like this place better if you brought some stuff over. Spread it around."

Jude just stared at him, astonished, then tugged Zero back down for another, more passionate kiss. Zero dove into it, tightening his legs around Jude to pull him that much closer. His hands roamed over the muscles of Jude's back and shoulders, mentally calculating whether there was enough room on the counter to just drag Jude up there with him. He'd had sex in the kitchen before, but normally there was a part of him aware enough to keep an eye on their surroundings. With Jude, it was hard to concentrate on anything but him.

When they broke apart, Jude grinned up at him breathlessly. "So, I'm thinking we should re-heat breakfast."

Zero grinned back. "Well then, get up here."

They didn't fall, but the flower arrangement on the end of the counter didn't survive. Zero felt the sacrifice was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
